The Capsule of Dreams
by Paper Yoshi
Summary: Imagine if the Legend of Zelda was just that, a "Legend". This fan fiction takes a "The Matrix" style approach to the beloved franchise, where Link is nothing but a simulation, used to create the ultimate hero in a dystopian society.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The green luscious fields of Hyrule glistened in the red evening sunlight, each and every blade of grass danced rhythmically under the gusting winds. Galloping across the fields, silhouetted by the beautiful sun, was an ebony horse, and on her saddle was her master, Link, a young man dressed in a now legendary green tunic. The great land was finally free from the rule of the oppressive, evil Ganondorf, a vile, sinister figure whom intended to claim Hyrule as his own. But through Link's brave heroic actions, the dark ruler was slain, and sealed forever within a void of eternal nothingness.

The young hero was traversing the width of his beloved kingdom in search of his sword's original pedestal, for it were the Master Sword, the weapon of evil's bane, and as such evil was finally banished from Hyrule, it would no longer be needed by the citizens of the land. At least, this was the hope of Link, everlasting peace.

In the distance stood an ancient sanctuary, the Great Temple of Time, its grand spire standing above the surrounding wilderness. Atop the spire was a symbol well known within the Kingdom of Hyrule- The Triforce. Three golden triangles joined together as one, symbolising the power and purity of the three goddesses who gave birth to the land, bestowing Courage, Wisdom, and Power, to each and every person who lived upon it. The years may have decayed the temple, but the legends lived on in the hearts and minds of Hyrule's people.

Link continued to admire the view, resulting in a sudden lurch back from Epona, sending the young hero hurtling back onto the surprisingly soft grass behind.

"I am so sorry," Said a sweet, female, fragile voice.

Link looked up to see a young woman dressed in a bright blue dress, and she was notably distressed.

"I wasn't paying attention, I walked in front of your horse, I am so, so, sorry,"

Link gestured with his hands, as if to be saying "no problem", yet his lips did not move.

"The strong silent type?" she smiled, but as she brought her hand to her mouth to cough, Link was sure he heard her utter "How could I forget..."

The young woman walked over to Epona and ran her fingers through the horse's mane, "My name is Navi," she scanned Link from top to bottom with her bright blue eyes. "I remember reading about you... Are you the hero of Hyrule?"

Link ruffled his hair and smiled shyly.

"Ah, so you are. You're modest too," she grinned. "Just like all of the heroes. Modest,"

Link was baffled; this woman was unlike the other citizens of Hyrule. Not only was she saying strange statements, but she also wore strange clothing, and possessed ears which were not pointed like all other Hylians. She glanced at him and must have picked up on his inquisitive expression.

"Oh, so you have noticed... To tell the truth, I am not native to this land. I am from Termina, does it ring any bells?"

Link looked on in confusion yet again.

Navi again lowered her head and said in a hushed tone, "Odd, you should remember it..."

Link cocked his head sideways slightly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Navi held rubber her shoulder nervously. "Have you heard of Agahnim?"

Yet again, Link gave a shrug.

Suddenly, the young woman grabbed Link by the arm, "The Minish, Tetra, Midna, Zant, Saria, Error?"

Link pushed her away, thinking she was some sort of delusionary; one of those left psychologically traumatised by the initial invasion of Ganondorf. Entire villages were burnt to the ground, civilisations crumbled, families were torn apart. Navi seemed oddly at ease, however, and her clothing suggested a life far contrasting one surviving in the wilds. She truly was a strange woman, unlike any Link had seen before.

"Professor Shikashi said it would be time..." Navi's mood suddenly changed, her expression became fiercer, and her voice became more frustrated. "You have to remember! It has been seventy three years, four months, five days, twelve hours and fifty five minutes! He said today would be the time of awakening, the birth of a hero!"

Link walked over to Epona and jumped up onto her saddle, ignoring Navi's ramblings.

"The Hero of Time! The Hero of Winds! The Hero of Ages and Seasons! Legends, all of them!"

With a swift whip, the horse began to gallop towards the temple in the distance.

"Link..." She sighed, falling to her knees in the field. "Remember, please,"


	2. Chapter 1 Link's Awakening

Chapter 1 – Link's Awakening

Link ran his fingers through Epona's mane, before leaving her to go inside the large temple. It was ancient, with broken pillars lining the entrance, and mossy build-up around the multiple cracks caused by centuries of weathering. Link knew the temple well; he had visited it months ago and he had received his sword from its hallowed hall. Back then, however, the ground around the temple was dry and lifeless. Now it flourished with greenery.

As he walked up the misshapen steps into the grand hall, which was lit dimly by the sunlight which leaked through the collapsed stone roofing, Link could not help but recall the words of the strange woman out on the field of Hyrule. Something deep inside of him was calling out to him, a suppressed feeling towards her, but he ignored it and carried on. Around him lay scattered swords and shields, equipment left by the monsters he was forced to vanquish before he could gain access to the pedestal's chamber, which was hidden deep underground, making it the safest location in the whole of Hyrule. At the end of the hall stood an altar, which Link stepped in front of and closed his eyes. From a satchel around his waist he took out a small string instrument, which had only twelve strings and was adorned with the same Triforce emblem as the temple itself. He breathed in and out, and struck a chord...

As he played the sweet, almost sorrowful tune on the harp, the altar shone with a great intensity, and it began to move. The sound of the harp reverberated around the hall, and out through the arched entrance, past where Epona was, only moments ago, but now she was gone.

Link was being taken down to the fabled chamber, through a tunnel forged by magic itself, a tunnel which would only reveal itself when the Song of Time was played on the Harpsichord of Life. As the dirt got darker in front of Link's very eyes, he could feel the same sense of foreboding that he experienced on his first trip into the depths of the temple, back when the rest of the kingdom was in flames, he was the only hero who could save them from their misery. His final task was to take the sword and deliver a crushing blow to the lord of Darkness, Ganondorf himself, and as the sword met with the villain's head, he was sealed in a world of eternal darkness.

The altar had reached the bottom of the pit, and now Link was face to face with a large stone door, one unweathered and beautiful. The legendary chamber had only been visited twice before, once by the Templar of Time, the ancient creator of the sanctuary, and then by Link, many generations later.

With a push, the stone door opened in two, revealing the legendary chamber. However, standing in front of the pedestal was her. It was Navi.

Link jumped back in astonishment and drew his sword, preparing to battle the magical witch. No one outside of the Hyrulian Royal Family knew of how to get into the chamber. Link could only imagine Ganondorf lived on, in the body of an innocent woman. Despicable.

"Link," she quietly said, holding out her hand. "Come with me, we will remember everything, you will remember everything,"

Link did not move an inch; he still had his sword drawn. She simply laughed at his stance.

"You're just like them. Stubborn," she started to conjure up an orb of light, which began to twist and distort into a shape, "You remember this, don't you, Link?"

The light disappeared, revealing a mesh of green lines before finally showing a blue oval, which had several holes and oddly the Triforce emblem, which was printed on what Link assumed was the mouth piece. Navi held it close to her chest and giggled.

"It's the Ocarina of Time. I think it's the best instrument you've ever used. I made it myself. Under orders from the Professor of course," She then suddenly clutched the Ocarina violently, shattering it in her hand, "I can't believe you do not remember it... I worked so hard..."

The shattered pieces fell to the ground, disappearing before impact. Link still did not know what the woman was saying, but he dared not attack. Chances are the woman could be saved, as soon as he found a chance to rid her of the evil spirit...

"I know what you are thinking, you know," Navi smiled, "I am not Ganondorf. Ganondorf does not exist. At least, not here. I believe I made him a worthy foe this time around though. Remember when he transformed into a wolf? That was a reference to-"

Across from her, Link took out a small mirror. It was what he used to seal away several dark ghosts in Kakariko's Graveyard, in order to obtain their souls, souls which he then gave to a strange man in a cabin out in the deserted wastelands. Using it to banish Ganondorf was a long shot, but he had to try something, for the innocent woman's sake.

"Link... Please," Navi changed her composure immediately, and began to slowly walk towards Link, as if in a trance, "You need to remember, it is why you exist. You are not only Hyrule's greatest hero now, but you are the hero in many legends. You have traversed the seas, you have awoken the Wind Fish. You are Link, the Hero of Hyrule. So please... Remember,"

Navi held her arm out yet again but this time Link froze still, as if paralysed; his hands loosened their grip making him drop his only weapon. Only his eyes could now move, as Navi got ever closer. He tried to scream, but it was to no avail. Navi lifted her arm and positioned her hand right over Link's forehead.

"The uploading procedure will begin now. This is it, Link. I didn't want it to begin like this. I hoped you would remember on your own accord. But if this is my only option, I must continue. Now close your eyes," Navi pushed her hand forwards, "and remember."

Link's eyes closed immediately as his mind was filled with vivid imagery of his own past, his own pasts. A wise old man handing him a sword. An eternally sleeping princess. The murders of fair maidens. A giant egg nesting atop a vast mountain. A young forest boy setting out on a quest to save the world. A town almost destroyed by the moon. Ages, seasons, all under his control. A sunken kingdom beneath a vast sea. Four swords, united as one. A talking cap, the rise of a mad knight. The reign of twilight and the sacrifice of two princesses. An hourglass within the Ocean Temple. Tracks bringing together a new and prosperous kingdom. And finally... His most recent life, up until this very moment.

As Link's eyes opened, Navi was standing in front of him as the world around the two dissolved, piece by piece, revealing the same green mesh which had formed the Ocarina only moments before, but to Link it felt like lifetimes.

"Link. You now know who you are. Now you can discover your true purpose,"

The hero's eyes were welling with tears. He remembered those he left behind, his own grandmother, his little sister, the kids of Ordon, his love. But as the world around him crumbled he could only say one thing to the woman in front of him, the woman who brought back such painful memories which had long since died.

"Why me?"


	3. Chapter 2 Leaking Memories

**Chapter 2 – Leaking Memories**

"Link... Wake up, Link," Link moved slightly, not opening his eyes, "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy-"

Link's eyes shot open. That voice- It was Navi. Directly above him was a bright intense light, confusing his senses. His body felt frail and weak, he couldn't move at all, it was as if he were paralysed by a Redead's scream.

"Ah, your vital signs are now normal. It'll take a while for the nanomachines to get to work on your limbs..." Link's eyes searched the room, but he didn't see anyone near him. Navi must have been out of view. "So for now you're not going anywhere,"

The light above Link dimmed slightly, helping him see a little more clearly. The room was dulled chrome, and several mechanical devices were lined up against the walls. Steel piping covered the ceiling, and just out of the corner of his eye Link could see a cylinder filled with a green liquid, with several wires floating within it.

Navi's voice rang out yet again, "This is where you have been all of this time. Seventy three years in this one chamber. You've barely aged at all though; the capsule does that to you. You're technically seventy four but you have the body of a twenty year old," a robotic arm suddenly loomed above Link, on the end of it was a large syringe. "This might hurt a little; it's just some more nanomachines to help out the other little guys,"

The syringe quickly plunged down into Link's arm, making him scream out in agony. His limbs could not move, but his nerves were still active, he could still feel.

"Sorry..." Navi said with genuine remorse in her voice. "It has been so long, the mechanics must be getting rusty,"

The syringe was pulled out and the robotic arm moved away. Navi continued talking.

"You must be wondering where you are... This place was run by Professor Shikashi, a respected intellectual from a nearby city. He set up a project, the Courage Project, and with a team of scientists the Professor created a super computer capable of creating virtual worlds. The goal was to create a young man with courage equalling that of ancient heroes of legend. You, Link, are that young man,"

"B-but why..." Link slowly stammered.

"Ah, the nanomachines are starting work on your vocal chords. I apologise for rarely allowing you to speak in the simulation, but I feared you would ask questions that would be detrimental to the project,"

"Why!" Link yelled, his voice breaking under the strain.

"I apologise Link... But I have limited knowledge on why the Courage Project was initiated. However, the Professor did devise a recording to explain all of it to you upon your awakening,"

Link looked on as another robotic arm appeared above him, and on the end was a flickering dust-coated glass screen. With a flash, vivid images began to be shown of a war torn landscape. In the distance, a large castle burned, billowing black smoke into the air, as explosions ravaged the green fields surrounding it. In the foreground several people dressed in clothing unfamiliar to Link were running from the destruction, their faces expressing complete and utter fear. Suddenly a voice boomed over the footage, that of a man, and it grated heavily.

"That was Hyrule, eighty years ago. Six years before the Courage Project... My Courage Project. If you are listening to this Link, it means you are fine and well within our concealed bunker and you have reached maturity at last. I am Professor Shikashi, and as you are hearing this I am most likely dead, either as a result of old age or at the hands of Hyrule's new leader. I have instructed Navi to awaken you when the time is right, when you have reached the age of seventy four. That number may not seem significant... But it i-"

The sound suddenly became muffled as did the footage, and it began skipping rapidly, before it was finally restored to a slightly fuzzy but audible quality. However, instead of showing the burning castle, it showed a massive steel door upon the face of a great mountain.

"-derground Hylian movement set us up with the bunker for the development of the project. Due to its strength and durability, we decided to name it after a temple famous from the old legends of Hyrule, resulting in the Vault of Time,"

Suddenly, a great avalanche of snow and boulders covered the steel door.

"Secluded within a cliff face, the Vault was hidden well from the forces of the government outside. Of course, they know if its existence, they are not that foolish to ignore someone of my former stature, but I am the only one left who knows your location, Link. If they find me, they will subject me to many things to get information on Project Courage, but I will willingly die at their hands if it means you succeed in your quest,"

The footage cut to a recording of the professor himself facing the camera. He was old and withered from time, sporting a ruffled grey beard and a dirtied laboratory coat. And behind him stood the green capsule, with Link floating asleep inside, with multiple wires attached to his body, mostly to his forehead. The professor, after much hesitation, began to speak.

"These are my last minutes in the Vault of Time..." The professor coughed, "Now, Link, your quest... To put it bluntly, you are the one who will free Hyrule from the grasp of the new rulers, who shattered our century's long peace with merciless bloodshed. This isn't to say you won't have help. For starters, Navi will be your guide throughout Hyrule. I have given her schematics, maps, geographical data and information on the enemy. She shall prove a valuable asset. There is also the underground Hylian movement which simply goes by the title of "The Group". Of course, whether they have disbanded by the time you awaken, I do not know. If they do still exist, they reside in a village at the bottom of this mountain. If such a village is still standing to this day, and it hasn't been levelled by our new rulers, go to the inn and use the phrase 'Tarsal'. Do not worry, Navi shall remember it if you forget. After all, I assume you will be dazed and confused, you've just had a traumatic experience,"

The lights in the vault dimmed as the professor pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him.

"Well this is it, Link... Do me proud," he stood to leave but quickly came back into frame, "Oh and remember this; I-"

Suddenly, the video cut out to darkness, and the robotic arm retracted.

"The data is old, it has decayed over time. Luckily I preserved it to the best of my ability, but I am sorry if you missed anything vital,"

Link could now move his limbs, he finally felt alive. Sitting up on the steel bed, he looked over at the computer at which the professor filmed his message. Dust coated it, and only a few lights dimly flickered.

"The professor never returned, everything is as he left it,"

Link turned around to try and find Navi, but no one was there. The room was empty except for him. Only the machines stood, flickering, alongside the giant capsule filled with the green liquid. However, much to his confusion, he could still hear Navi's voice.

"Oh... Right... You're wondering where I am, aren't you?"

One of the screens flickered with a static glow.

"Well if I were human I most likely wouldn't be alive to this day... So the professor built me to stay with you,"

The static began to disappear, revealing a familiar figure to Link. It was Navi, the human Navi, but behind glass.

"I am Navi," She said, sweetly. "An artificial intelligence built for the sole purpose of running the Courage Project for the good professor. Link, I created everything you know by utilising ancient lore of the land of Hyrule saved within my data banks. My name is truly "Sim Navi", short for 'Simulation Navigator', but the professor warmed to the shorter title soon after the project was initiatied,"

Link looked on in confusion, all of these words still made no sense to him. Artificial intelligence? Data banks? Navi picked up on this, however, by monitoring every subconscious movement he made.

"I know it is difficult, Link, but it is true, you are the chosen hero of Hyrule,"

"But why me?" Link asked, his voice coarse. "Why... Why did you put me through all of that?"

"You saw the recording, Hyrule is no more. A dictatorship rules the land and we need a hero to stop it. That is all of the information I was given,"

"But that- that isn't enough!" Link yelled, stuttering, "My-My friends, my families, my allies, my enemies, my lives... All of them were lies?"

"Rest assured, the AI involved was very realistic,"

Link fell silent. To him that could have only meant one thing. "Yes." Everyone he knew was not only dead, but they never truly lived to begin with.

"Link... It is time you got equipped..."

Link looked at Navi silently.

"The quest... It still needs fulfilled..."

"How d-do I know this is real?" Link put his hands to his head and screamed, "Nothing- Nothing has ever been real!"

"... Link... Please, the drawer to my right... Your equipment..."

Link walked away and put his hand against the glass capsule, "I... I want to go back..."

"Link, it wasn't real. None of it,"

"It was to me!" Link yelled, hitting the glass with enough strength to crack it.

He panted heavily as he fell to his knees, his forehead was pushed against the glass as the green liquid began to pour over him.

"... One thing from the simulation was real..." Navi said, making Link look over his shoulder ever so slightly, "You, Link. You are real, you have always been real,"

Link did not respond; he just stayed still, his tears masked by the liquid that had enveloped him.

"Every single Link possessed one quality- Courage. With that courage they saved many lands from evil... Now, please, use that Courage to save Hyrule yet again, you are its only hope,"

"If... If I save Hyrule, can-can I go back?"

"Link..."

"Can I go back if I save this world!" Link yelled.

"Yes, Link. After Hyrule is saved, I am authorised to let other people enter the Vault of Time. If you bring some scientists, I can give them the schematics for the Capsule of Dreams. And then you can return,"

Link stood back up and faced Navi, "Y-Yes... I will save Hyrule,"


	4. Chapter 3 The Spirit Train

((Sorry for the slight delay with this one, guys. A few things came up. Oh and it'd be nice to hear some feedback on this story, just so I know if people are reading it.))

**Chapter 3 – The Spirit Train**

"You are now ready, Link," Navi stated, just as Link pulled a dark green cloak over his new clothing. "There are some more items you need to get, in another room,"

A door slid open, and Navi, still on the computer screen, gestured towards it. "Please, I have opened all of the doors in the Vault, as instructed,"

Link reluctantly nodded and slowly made his way towards the door. He still felt numb, and every movement, even if it were just the slight twitching of a finger or the brushing of his clothes against his skin, was as if it were new to him. In a way, everything was. Through the door was a long, stretching, low-lit steel corridor, reinforced with several steel girders. The door behind Link closed, and Navi's voice boomed through the empty vault.

"I will guide you through the intercom system for now, Link," Link looked up at the speaker which hung from the wall. "First, take the third door to your right. That is where the rest of your equipment is,"

The steel meshing of the floor rang out as Link walked along it in his newly obtained boots. They were unlike any he had used in the simulation, being more flexible and light, more suited for long distance travel. The same could be said of all of his new clothes, all of it made of a light fabric. Strangely, he was told to wear a hooded cloak at all times. Navi did not tell him why.

The new room was the same colour as the other; a dark, dull grey. Although in terms of structure, there was one very large difference about the room; a formidable row of steel lockers, each of which emitting a blue light from within. Link's instinct was to open the lockers to search them, but he was suddenly stopped by Navi's voice.

"Stop, Link... Those aren't storage containers for your new items, those are the scientists,"

Link looked over the lockers, "Sci-scientists?"

"Yes. The professor was not alone after all; a select few colleagues helped him with the Project. Some worked on the maintenance of the Vault, others worked on my programming, and finally there were those who concerned themselves with you,"

"A-all of this... For the project... For me..."

"Yes, Link. That is how grave the situation was. That is how grave the situation is,"

"W-why show me this?"

"I... Do not know. The Professor gave me the instructions of what to do when you woke up, and sending you into that room was one of them. Although the items he left for you are still there, I am picking up faint readings," Navi moved a camera in the corner of the room and scanned the area. "Perhaps by showing you the sacrifices made here, the professor could show your worth,"

Link stood silently as he counted the number of scientists... There were just over a dozen, each labelled with their name, date of birth, and hometown. Strangely, some of the town names seemed familiar, but Link's still fazed mind couldn't place them.

"Wait... You said sacrifices? Do you mean... All of these people... Dead?" Link asked, stepping back in horror at the realisation.

"Yes, Link. Upon the death of a vault scientist, their body was to be placed inside a container which, through advanced decontamination, would make decomposition impossible. After you save Hyrule, they are to be released and buried at their respective hometowns. Such was the wish of their families outside of the vault back when the project started,"

"It has been 70 years... No-one will remember them..." Link said, sorrow in his voice.

Navi's camera came to a halt, "Link, over there. The items, they are behind that steel crate,"

Link broke his eyes away from the scientists and pulled aside the metal crate. A small collection of devices lay on the floor, covered in dust. As Link sorted through the pile, Navi explained their purposes each in turn. A tiny camera attached to a necklace, which transmitted a feed back to the Vault so Navi could guide him visually, an ear piece and a microphone, letting them talk to each other. Of course, Link did not understand any of it. The technologies of the real world were unlike any he had seen before in his fantasy.

"Now, we are done. It is time you left, Link... My Link..."

Suddenly, Navi's voice began to choke up a little. She was being incredibly monotonous before in her instructions, but now she was showing emotion, just like in the simulation.

"I... I am sorry Link, my emotional inhibitor was activated when I initiated the instruction programme left by the professor. Now we are done, I can feel again..."

Navi started to cry heavily through the intercom system, and Link looked up into one of the cameras, into Navi's eyes.

"It's just that... I don't want you to leave," Navi let out a whimper. "All of these years, I've spent them alone, with you. The Vault will shut down when you leave, it will be dark, cold, and I'll be alone. So alone,"

Link put the necklace around his neck, and spoke out, clearly, "You'll be with me for the entire journey, and then I'll come back. I promise,"

Navi, seeing a faint smile on Link's face, let out a slight giggle, "I'm happy... You are still you, Link. Now... It's time for you to go,"

Link walked through the door, passing a sideways glance at the scientists as he left, silently promising to let them rest in peace after it was all over.

Back out in the corridor, Link saw a green light flashing above another door. With all of the other lights dimmed, it stood out greatly.

"That's the way out. Behind it is a fast moving shuttle, which makes its way through the intricate ancient dungeon at incredible speeds. Those tunnels were our last line of defence if it ever came to it; each and every vault door, there are about twenty in all, were to be sealed by me if anyone discovered the vault, threatening the project, threatening you,"

Link had reached the door and it opened to reveal a rusty platform and a sleek, metallic structure with windows and several doors. To Link, it looked like a train carriage, after all, he conducted a train in one of his journeys, although this one was much more streamlined and didn't appear to run off coal and steam.

"Enter the shuttle, I'll take it from there,"

The shuttles doors opened and inside were several dusty seats and little else. Link stepped inside and looked around, there were no places for a conductor, only a large window at the front which looked out onto the dark tunnels ahead.

"Doors sealing," the doors behind Link closed instantly. "Now, please sit down. This is unlike the Spirit Train from the simulation. We are going to through the tunnels at one hundred and fifty miles per hour,"

Link sat down when suddenly a robotic arm emerged from the side of the chair and locked him in place, placing itself around his abdomen and pulling tightly.

"There will be sudden movements, you have to be protected," Navi giggled yet again. "We don't want you getting concussed on your way out, do we?"

The robotic arm responded to Link's agitated movements and loosened slightly, but he was still held still and could not move. He never had to do this on his own train...

Navi's voice again became monotonous as she ran through several things Link did not understand; "Magnetic rail power on. Checking door seals. Door seals checked. All are open and operable. Life forms detected- forty two. Number of life forms fitting human genealogy- Nil. Guard drones disabled. Magnetic rail power at eighty percent. Route is confirmed. Silencing engines. Magnetic rail power at ninety percent. Silencing vault emissions. Powering down unnecessary equipment: lighting, powered down. Door systems, powered down. Capsule of dreams, data saved, powering down. Magnetic rail power at 100%," Navi became lively yet again, as if she never left. "Now we're ready to go, hold on please, Link,"

The train lurched forward, causing Link to dig his nails into the seat; not out of terror, but out of sheer excitement. All of his senses were assaulted, all at once. The flashing lights, the quiet hiss of the engines, the smell of dampness and perspiration, the exhilirating movements of the shuttle. It was all real, and he could felt it. Within seconds the train was at its top speed and shooting through the dark tunnels. And as it began to slow, Link could finally see a faint light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
